Squadron of Justice Spin-Off (Pinky)
by Zatara85
Summary: This is a side addition, which talks about the story of Pinky, and the day he broke of of prison


I was once a good kid, Pinkarius (Pinky) Herron, son of two entrepreneurs and the wealthiest couple in the state of Wyoming. Things changed of course when I turned eight, mom moved out and my god awful step-mother moved in. I don't really want to talk about her. So I'll skip to where I am. I am in a prison for the high risk. Filled with "super villains", "unnatural killers", and "master minds". I awoke at eight o'clock for breakfast. Each cell was released individually for breakfast. So currently I sat on my bed, looking into the one thing I was a loud to bring with me. A picture of a smiling family that I lost.

"What time is it Pinky?" An exhausted voice muttered.

"Eight, don't worry cell seven is going to breakfast, cell eight is next." I explained.

"Then the last cell, gets to go." He stated sarcastically.

I heard shuffling as a shrouded figure stood up, his dark skin, and pale eyes shrouding him. I had known Kenny (Devil) Wyman for a couple of years. Niether of us really know anything about the other outside the cell, nor do we really care to know. As far as we're concerned we never existed until we came into this prison and shared a cell. I stood up and approached the bars of the cell, looking towards the long empty hallway.

"Still wonder what happened to the prisoners in cell thirteen through cell ten." I stated.

"Does it really matter?" Wyman yawned.

"I suppose not, so how does the other thing go?" I asked with a slight grin.

I turned as Wyman smiled, pulling a poster in the corner a little upwards. Showing a large hole in the cement wall. Took us about three years shave away at that damn wall. Four the past when we finally leaved this damn prison (also called: the Rock of Eternity). I nodded to him as he three years, me and Wyman had been developing an escape strategy. Hopefully today is the day delicately placed the poster back over the wall. We both turned as we heard the sound of a whistle enter our cellblock. I watched as a tall guard. With green eyes, and black eyes approached our particular cell.

"Morning, Tim." I stated.

"Last time, Pinky." He shot back, "it's Warden Pepper."

I reached my hand between the bars and as he unlocked my handcuffs. I felt a metal object drop into my hand. I smiled in reply as Kenny walked up behind me. After unlocking the handcuffs Pepper stood up as he reached for his talkie. We heard over it that their was a fight on the other side of the prison. Pretty convenient, and possible arranged. Once he left and closed the door, I turned to Pepper. Who already approached the poster on the wall. I walked up behind me, as he tore it down. The gaping hole standing in front of us.

"Ready for this Herron?" Kenny asked.

"Since, I got here." I replied with a smile.

Kenny nodded as I moved forward, squeezing through the hole in the cement wall. Making it into a dark empty closet, next to it was the target.

"Alright, so far so good." Kenny laughed.

"We just left our cell, this is nothing to celebrate." I shot back.

I moved and using the object I was given by dear Warden Pepper. I was able to push open the wooden door. The door scrapped against the floor, as I shoved it open. I pushed it open and was met by a beautiful sight. A massive storage room, with about five different shelves. On these shelves happens to be the various weapons, gadgets, and devices confiscated from the inmates over the years.

"Grab the devices we decided on, meet at the exit." I explained to Kenny.

"Okay, i'll try not to browse too much." Kenny replied.

I darted as fast as I could running through the shelves. Grabbing a small silver comically shaped pistol, and several ball shaped objects. Ending by grabbing a small harness like object, quickly buckling them around my arms as I ran. I finally made it to the exit, finding Kenny waiting for me by the door.

"Ready too go?" Kenny asked.

I glaired at him, as Kenny turned, a shinning knife in his hand. He quickly stabbed it into the iron hinges of the door. The metal slowly melting off and landing on the floor. He did the same to the second hinge. Before the entire iron door fell, I grabbed it and we both slowly placed the door on the ground. In front of us, two blue uniforms starred back towards us.

"Hey you two, get on the ground now!" The guards shouted.

I pointed my weapon and fired a slim blast of light through both of their heads. The bodies collapsed without making a noise. I quickly placed my pistol back in it's holster.

"This direction my dear friend!" Kenny shouted.

I turned and darted in his direction, with the guards on the other side of the prison. We had all-but free reign. I joined him in front of a metal door, which led to a room, which had a wall. In fact it's the only wall without a fence around it. I reached to my side and pulled the pistol upwards. I then flipped: "stream mode" on. Using it to carve a hole into the door.

"C'mon kid!" Kenny shouted.

He quickly ducked inside the room. When I followed I was not prepared for what I saw. It was a large room, with several desks and medical stuff strewn about. What really caught my attention, was the large cylindrical glass tubes. Each with a different passed out person floating within, and dozens of IV's and wired attached into they're skin.

"What the hell is this kid?" Kenny muttered.

"How about we break through the wall. Get out as quickly as possible." I stated, not wanting to stay one more moment.

To this day, I still have no damn idea what I saw. Still scares me a little, still see it in my head. I never got caught or brought back to prison. Probably because my parents used their influence to keep me out. Never figured out what happened to Kenny, hope he's okay. But now I should probably go, I am a busy man after all.


End file.
